A technology provides a sheet detecting sensor for each introducing part in an image reading apparatus that has two introducing parts to introduce different kinds of sheets, and the image reading apparatus conveys and reads a sheet introduced from each introducing part and controls conveyance of a sheet according to the detection states of the sensors.